The Problem with Pictures
by 242megxxx
Summary: Mildred gets a detention and decides to doodle. She ends up drawing a version of her potions teacher, not knowing her power of bringing sketches to life. Awful summary but hopefully a good story! Now complete! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had the title and first paragraph of this story written for forever! But I've been on placement and had completely lost my sense of direction with this story. Think I now know how I want it to end.. Anyway enjoy the first chapter.. I promise this story will be updated quickly (unless the sun finally decides to appear- but that's unlikely!) **

**Enjoy! Oh and review.. pretty please? But be nice! **

**3**

The Problem with Pictures

Mildred Hubble, Head Girl of Cackle's Academy dashed quickly down the corridor, schoolbag flying wildly as she was very close to being late for her Spells lesson with Miss Cackle. She had been attempting to study for her upcoming History of Magic mock test and had failed to keep her eye on the time.

"Mildred Hubble!" A voice startled her, making her grind to a swift halt coursing her school bag to fly off her shoulder, chucking books everywhere as it fell to the floor.

Constance Hardbroom, the academy's deputy head and potion's teacher and until recently Mildred's most hated person was standing behind her, raising her eyebrows in an exasperated fashion.

"Detention Mildred! As Head Girl you should be well aware of the fact that there is no running in corridors!" Miss Hardbroom said sternly.

"But miss! I'mm really la-" Mildred gasped between breaths of air.

"Your duty as Head Girl Mildred is to uphold the rules of this school not to flout them! I will see you at 6pm sharp." Miss Hardbroom disappeared.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Mildred muttered under her breath. Miss Hardbroom could be ridiculous at times. Detention for running down a corridor?

"I heard that Miss Hubble" Came a voice from nowhere, Mildred gulped and went to pick up her school bag.

It had been precisely three months since Mildred had been chosen as Head Girl. The clumsy bumbling pupil that had disgraced the academy many years previously had been replaced by a more graceful careful girl, not that Miss Hardbroom seemed to notice.

She was making a vast improvement in all of her lessons, especially potions, of which she was still receiving private weekly lessons in her bid to be accepted into Weirdsister College, which were always torturous despite her relationship being improved quite dramatically with HB. Overall life at Cackles had become a lot easier for the Worst Witch, but with Mildred being Mildred, bad luck still had a tendency to follow her everywhere.

Mildred stepped through the door into the classroom and apologised to Miss Cackle before taking her usual seat next to Maud.

Xx

Six o'clock arrived far too quickly for Mildred's liking. She headed down to the potion's lab, thinking about all the different detentions she had served in that dreaded room. Each time she had been given some mundane job to do under the teacher's ever watchful eye. Each time, the hour had felt like an eternity. Nothing interesting ever happened (except that time when she had accidentally spilt truth potion on HB). Tonight would be no different, or so she thought.

The creak of the door alerted the teacher to the girl's arrival; however she ceased to move from her paperwork and only raised her eyes very slightly. She said sarcastically, "ahh Mildred, I'm glad you managed to make it to detention without being late.." at this point her noise twitched very slightly, most probably at the concept of lateness generally. "Unfortunately, I am at a loss as to what to do with you this evening. Sybil Hallow has already arranged the supply cupboard, due to her unfortunate lack of memory when it comes to handing in her homework assignments."

"I could come back another time Miss?" Mildred asked daringly and hopefully.

The potion's mistress's eyes clouded over.

"I don't think so Mildred. I think 300 lines of 'In future I will set a good example.' Is appropriate? Don't you? You know where the paper is kept and I want your best handwriting." The teacher carried on her marking at this point.

Mildred settled down to her lines with a small sigh. Time ticked very slowly as she got to work quickly and carefully. During her time at Cackles she had become an expert at writing lines. It was HB's usual punishment and Mildred was always caught out in the wrong.

She finished the lines quickly and glanced down at her delicate silver watch, a sixteenth birthday present from her family. She still had twenty minutes spare! How could she have possibly written 300 lines in 40 minutes flat? She snuck a glance at Miss Hardbroom. The teacher was merrily marking away, red pen working furiously. She paused for a moment, razor sharp senses sensing the girl's eyes upon her.

"Is there a problem Mildred?" Her voice was low and sarcastic, giving the question the pragmatic force of "There better not be a problem…"

"No Miss.." Mildred decided that she better not tell her teacher that she had finished as the chances were she might get more lines. Checking that her teacher had returned to her marking, she helped herself to the spare paper on her desk and began to draw.

When Mildred drew it was like entering another world; a place that was filled with her own imagination, a world that was hers and hers alone, and a place that she controlled rather than her teachers and parents. She was blissfully happy when she was drawing.

She glanced around the room looking for inspiration. Two eyes glared at her from the front desk. She began work, she had an idea! She would draw HB!

She quickly sketched an outline, checking regularly that her teacher was still engrossed in paperwork. When it came to her hair she drew her with the long flowing locks she had glimpsed only at Halloween. When it came to her dress she drew a mid-length floaty white number (artistic license and much more interesting than her tight black dresses!). She drew her teachers face last. She struggled to draw the dark sarcastic eyes that her teacher possessed; instead they ended up looking rather twinkly. Her mouth automatically ended up in a smile. Mildred couldn't stand to draw people looking miserable; instead they always ended up looking as happy as if they'd posed for a snapshot.

Mildred stared at the picture she had drawn, comparing it to its real-life counterpart. Her drawing was good, you could easily tell who it was a drawing of. However they were exact opposites, like twin sisters who had completely different personalities. One was harsh and sharp the other soft and kind-looking.

"Well I will name you Miss Softbroom" Mildred thought to herself, writing the name on the top of the paper.

The real Miss Hardbroom looked up at this point. "Have you finished Mildred?"

"Yes Miss.." Mildred quickly turned the paper over so her doodles were not visible. HB stood up to her impressive height, strode over the Mildred and checked her handiwork. "Your handwriting is becoming more considered Mildred." She praised mildly. She went to flick the doodle paper over and Mildred panicked- "she must have seen me drawing!" But to Mildred's surprise the piece of paper was as white as snow. Miss Softbroom had disappeared!

"Mildred is there any particular reason as to why you are gawking like a demented goldfish?" Miss Hardbroom's eyebrows had nearly reached her hairline.

"umm no Miss… I guess I'm just a little tired." Mildred rubbed her eyes but the paper was still blank.

"Then I suggest you have supper and have an early night, in preparation for potions tomorrow morning and your extra lesson tomorrow evening."  
Mildred let out an audible groan.

"Careful Miss Hubble, or my offer of private tuition will be withdrawn. You are dismissed."

The pupil left the room in a hurry and walked in a trance to the Great Hall. She was mystified. Had she imagined creating the drawing? She was prone to daydreaming but it seemed so real!

"Hey Millie, your alive! Enid greeted her dramatically with a smile.

"Only just.." Mildred replied, trying to push it out of her mind. "What's for supper?"

"Usual." Maud answered.  
"liver and onions?"  
"yep, and cold lumpy mash."  
"ughhh" Mildred shuddered.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone that has reviewed so far. You make it worth the effort :) The weather still hasn't improved so that's given me lots of writing time. Managed to update this and write another One-Shot :D woo for rubbish British summers!**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Constance Hardbroom awoke with a start the next morning. She got ready quickly and efficiently, trying to shake off her gut feeling that something wasn't right. She opened her curtains and found to her surprise that there was warm golden sunshine basking the castle. "That must be it." She mumbled to herself. Sunshine at Cackles was definitely out of the ordinary.

She disappeared to the staffroom. Imogen was already there, enjoying a coffee after her usual morning run.

"Good Morning Constance." She said brightly.

Constance wriggled her noise at the bright greeting before replying with a curt "Morning Miss Drill." She sat stiffly on the hardest seat in the staffroom, flicking with distaste through 'The Witching Times'.

"Good Morning ladies" Amelia Cackle entered, helped herself to a cup of tea and some biscuits before continuing. Amelia could hardly function without sugar in the morning.

"Constance, you have a letter." Amelia passed the piece of paper she had been carrying to her deputy.

Constance slid the said letter open in one fluid movement and read the contents in a brisk fashion.

_Constance,_

_I am writing in order to tell you that mother has been taken to hospital after a heart attack on Friday. The doctor assures me that there is nothing to worry about and that she will recover quickly. However I must urge you to take some time off in order to visit, she is asking after you. Remember that although your work might be important to you, we are your family._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cecilia Hardbroom._

"Anything interesting Constance?" Amelia inquired nosily.

"Just my self-righteous younger sister Cecilia, attempting to lecture me. Apparently my mother is ill, and she wants me to take some time off to visit." Constance said, wrinkly her noise at the idea of 'time off'.

"Well of course you should take some time off!" Imogen cut in, clearly outraged at the potions teacher for being so blasé.

"I cannot remember asking your opinion on the matter Miss Drill!" Constance replied rather sharply.

"No Constance, I agree with Imogen. I know you don't like taking time off, but if your mother is ill… I really must insist." Amelia cut in, frowning at Constance through the top of her glasses.

"Headmistress! My mother is prone to the dramatics, she will be fine. I have far too much work." Constance's dark eyes glared at Imogen.

"No Constance, you must take off the rest of the week, and that's an order. I will ring the agency and see if they can send a substitute in. I suggest you go right away."

"Well somebody will have to cancel my lesson with Mildred Hubble this evening."

"That's fine Constance, I'm sure the girl will understand." Amelia smiled gently.

Constance looked annoyed, she breathed deeply and with one lass glare she crossed her arms and disappeared.

"Goodness, if you had given me the week off, I would have jumped at the chance." Imogen said to Miss Cackle with a slight smile. Miss Cackle merely chuckled.

Xx

Amelia Cackle dialled the number for the agency she always used for supply teachers

"Hello, is that Ophelia Spark? Hi Ophelia It's Amelia Cackle from Cackles Academy. Yes I'm afraid my potions teacher Miss Hardbroom has had to take immediate leave due to a family emergency. Is Miss Spellman available at such short notice?" Amelia was referring to their usual supply, which had filled in countless times when Miss Bat had locked herself in the staffroom cupboard.

"Oh dear, A Broomstick accident? I'm sorry to hear that. Please send her my best wishes. Do you have anyone else available? Miss Softbroom? Yes she sounds splendid. Does she have much potion experience? Oh excellent. Send her along. Thank you Ophelia, speak soon."

Miss Cackle smiled to herself " Miss Softbroom? What are the chances?" she muttered as ended the call.

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**So we are about to meet Miss Softbroom! Excited? I kinda am to write it..**

**Hard: **_adj _

Solid and firm; unyielding to pressure and impenetrable.

Difficult to deal with, manage, control, overcome, or understand.

Antonym (Soft)

**Soft:** _adj_

relatively deficient in hardness

agreeable and yielding

Chapter Three

Imogen Drill simply stared at the woman stood in front of her. She was tall, perhaps 5"10 or maybe even taller. She had loose long dark wavy hair, the tips of which were touching her very bottom rib. She was immaculately dressed in a beautiful white dress, with patches of lace as with the current fashion. Her face was pleasant with warm chocolate eyes and a beautiful wide smile. She looked like she was in her early thirties or perhaps older, but she was attractive; the type of woman that could have had a successful modelling career. She was picture perfect.

But that wasn't why Imogen was staring. Miss Softbroom's appearance reminded her very strongly of her absent colleague. There was something very Miss Hardbroom-like about her. The way her dark hair contrasted against her pale skin and her impressive height and similar features. The two could most likely be sisters, or even twins. It was unnerving.

"Miss Drill, Miss Crochet, meet Miss Connelia Softbroom. She will be filling in whilst Constance is away. Connelia this is Imogen Drill and Lavinia Crochet." Amelia Cackle beamed as she introduced the supply teacher in the staffroom.

"Oh you _must _call me Connie! Everybody does! Lovely to meet you both." The woman spoke in a high pitch girlish sing-song voice and her chocolate eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"l-l-lovely to meet you too Connie." Imogen stuttered, still taken aback by her striking resemblance.

"I hope you had a pleasant journey?" Lavinia inquired, eyes brightening at the sheer pleasantness of the woman standing in front of her.

"Oh not too bad at all. Thank you for asking." The woman beamed her pearly-white impressive smile at the chanting teacher.

"Allow me to show you to the potions laboratory Miss Softbroom."

"Certainly, Miss Cackle." The woman followed the head teacher out of the room. Imogen waited a couple of moments for the door to close.

"Ok is it just me, or does she look familiar?" She inquired of Lavinia.

"I don't know what you're talking about Imogen. I have never seen that woman before in my life." Lavinia crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

"How did you not notice! She could be Constance's twin! They look so alike, and her name.. _Miss Softbroom _– what is that about?"

"Imogen, she's nothing like Constance." Lavinia rolled her eyes.

"She is! I tell you, there's something strange going on! I guess it's up to me to find out exactly what that is!" With that Imogen stormed out of the staffroom, annoyed that her colleague had missed the painfully obvious.

Xx

Mildred Hubble, yawned and rolled around in her bed. She was comfy, so very warm and comfy. She had had a really bad night's sleep. She had found it hard to shake off the unsettling feeling she had in the pit of her stomach and her confusion about the missing picture. It had taken her so long to get to sleep; she really didn't want to be awake right now.

"Mildred…. Mildred… wake up!" Maud Moonshine carefully shook her best friend.

"Leave me to sleep Maud, I'm not bothered about breakfast. I'm sure Miss Crochet won't be mad if I'm a little late to chanting."

"But Millie, we don't have chanting. It's Tuesday! We have double potions with HB!"

With that her friend almost jumped out of bed. "Oh Gosh I forgot its Tuesday."

Xx

"I say we just leave!" Enid declared. Their potions teacher was 10 minutes late and Enid and her low attention span was growing restless.

"Don't be silly Enid. HB would kill you for skipping class!" Maud was always the voice of reason. "and then bring you back to clean the leech tank in the store cupboard."

"Well she's late and she's never late. I don't think she's comin-." Enid started to complain but quickly shut her mouth as the Headmistress walked through the door, accompanied by an unknown woman with pretty long black hair.

"Good afternoon fifth years. Unfortunately Miss Hardbroom is unavailable today, I would like to introduce you to your substitute teacher, and I hope you will show her the same respect that both I and Miss Hardbroom have come to expect from you. This is Miss..-"

"Softbroom." Miss Cackle finished and Mildred muttered, causing Enid and Maud to both give her a strange look.

Mildred couldn't believe her eyes. The woman in front of her was a HB duplicate. She had all of Miss Hardbroom's features, her height, her long thick black hair but with warmer eyes, a different dress and a smile. She was identical to the picture that Mildred had drawn, the picture that had disappeared.

Could it just be a big coincidence? No Mildred decided. The probability of it being a coincidence was virtually nil, impossible even. There was definitely something strange going on!

Miss Cackle retreated, leaving Miss Softbroom beaming her impressive smile at the students. "Good Morning girls!" she said breezily and with enthusiasm.

"Now unfortunately I haven't received any instructions from Miss Hardbroom about what potions you girls are supposed to cover."

"Please Miss." Ethel Hallow smirked, "we are on p.187 in our textbooks."

"Oh but following the order in your textbook is so boring! Isn't it?" Miss Softbroom chuckled.

"I think I'm going to like her." Enid muttered to Mildred, who was still dazed with shock.

"I think today we need to have a bit of fun! Do something creative. Create the potion that you _want_ to create." Miss Softbroom continued.

"But Miss, surely Miss Hardbroom..-" Drusilla Paddock cut in.

"Miss Hardbroom is not in charge today sweetheart. I am. I think you fifth years can handle making a potion of your choice. Now off you go. You have just over an hour."

As the hustle and bustle of the beginning of a potions lesson started, with the pupils scrambling for ingredients and setting their equipment up, Mildred just sat and stared at the teacher's desk. Miss Softbroom was now sat with her feet resting on the desk and a copy of 'Witching Hour' resting on her lap.

"Millie what potion are you going to make? Mildred? Millie are you ok?" Maud raised her eyebrows at her friend who was in an obvious daydream.

"yes, I'm um fine. Maud, do you think Miss Softbroom looks like HB?"

Maud followed Mildred's gaze, "nah, she's too pretty", she replied easily.

"Yeh, I mean they have the same 'I need to spray some St Tropez on my skin' look about them and similar names but they don't look anything alike Mils… why?" Enid agreed listening into her friends' conversation.

"It's just.." She lowered her voice. "Last night in detention, I got drawing and drew HB. Except, it didn't end up exactly like HB. The picture ended up like Softbroom, I even named her Miss Softbroom and then the picture just disappeared" Mildred tried to explain.

"I think you need to get more sleep Millie." Enid muttered darkly.

"Honestly Enid, I'm not making it up. You believe me don't you Maud?" Mildred applied to her most loyal friend for support.

"Um well the chances of a picture coming to life Millie, I've never ever heard of that happening" Maud muttered weakly.

"I'm know it's unlikely Maud, but I definitely did draw her. Do you think I should tell someone?"

Enid looked around the room, which was in a state of chaos unrecognisable as a potion's lesson at Cackles. The teacher was clearly so absorbed in her magazine that she hadn't noticed the magical paper aeroplane which was whizzing around of its own accord. Or the fact that Drusilla Paddock's flaming red hair was currently a deep shade of blue. Or the fact that Rachael Bat had levitated courtesy of her partner's potion and was currently touching the ceiling. Or the weird purple haze that was slowly filling the lab. The teacher either hadn't noticed or just didn't want to do anything about it.

"NO definitely not, I say we just see what happens, I mean I'd rather have SB teaching us potions than HB.. wouldn't you?" Enid tried to convince her friends.

"Hmm I suppose…" Mildred bit her lip slightly. "You don't think anything happened to HB do you? I mean she will be back?"

"Of course she will Mils, enjoy this whilst you can."

xx

**Hope you enjoyed :) Will update within the next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So my plan of updating within a week didn't work.. The weather got nice so I ended up going on countless roadtrips and a citybreak. Anyway, I am currently writing this with no sense of direction. I know the final destination but the rest is a little hazy.. hope it turns out ok!**

**Chapter 4**

Enid Nightshade was in her element. It's not that she hated Miss Hardbroom.. it was just.. well… the two of them would never see eye-to-eye. Enid enjoyed breaking rules and generally doing all the things that Miss Hardbroom hated. Life at Cackles could be very dull, with all the boring routines and dull lessons where the girl's were taught magic but told not to use it without permission. But this week had been different. With HB gone and SB (as she had now christened her) in her place, life at Cackles was a little more interesting…

The girls were having nightly midnight feasts, without having the fear that their mean form teacher would appear in the doorway in order to disrupt the festivities and punish them for doing exactly what all school boarders did. They were running riot in the corridors, magic spells flying left right and centre and potions was quickly becoming Enid's favourite subject. When she had been accepted into Cackle's she had imagined lessons full of fun and magic, she had been disappointed at the lack of creativity in her very first lesson at Cackles where she had been told to follow instructions precisely by the strict potion's teacher.

Therefore she was confused as to why Mildred didn't seem to be enjoying HB's absence as much as she was. Her friend was acting really strange. She seemed convinced that she had somehow 'created' Miss Softbroom.. - which was completely ridiculous! Enid was really beginning to think that her friend had lost the plot but Mildred remained convinced.

"I know you think I'm mad Enid but I'm telling you the truth.."

"Mildred, drawings are just drawings. They don't come to life!"

But her friend has remained unconvinced.

Xx

"I just don't understand what is with the girls this week Headmistress!" Imogen moaned "I know most of them have never been particularly dedicated in PE but this is ridiculous! Enid Nightshade nearly fell asleep mid-run this morning, and Penelope Blackstar asked if she could be a reserve during badminton because 'she couldn't be bothered.' I've never known them to be like this!"

"It's been the same in every lesson Miss Drill, Lavinia has been really upset at the lack of enthusiasm the fourth years showed at learning her new 'Springbloom Chant' she has refused to come out of the stationary cupboard for the past hour. I really thought it would be the end of the cupboard fiascos when Davina left us..but I guess not" Miss Cackle took a long gulp of her highly sugary tea.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I cannot threaten to send them to Miss Hardbroom and I can hardly send everyone to you Headmistress, your work has doubled without Constance here. Connie is lovely and all but she just doesn't seem to have any authority over her classes and it's having an effect on the girls." Imogen lowered her voice. "Do you not find her resemblance to Constance striking? Lavinia seems to think that I'm seeing things."

"I can see why you would think that Imogen, they have some similar features. But I don't think I could imagine anyone less like Constance if I tried." Miss Cackle chuckled.

"hmm I suppose.. I just don't know what to do with the girl's attitudes. I'm worried that Miss Softbroom is well… too soft on the girls and it's starting to rub off on them."

Amelia looked uncertain for a moment. "You know Miss Drill. I always thought that perhaps Constance needed Cackle's Academy, I don't think I ever appreciated the extent of which Cackle's needs her."

"Well thank goodness it's Thursday. She's due back tomorrow night." Imogen smiled.

"Gooooood Afternoon ladies!" Connie Softbroom interrupted, sticking her head in the staffroom. Imogen sighed, the woman's constant energy was really starting to get on her nerves.

Xx

The noise of the fifth year potion's lesson had reached a climax of unproductivity. The girls were all noisily chatting about their plans for the upcoming weekend, all except Ethel of course who had her head stuck in the potions textbook and was moaning to Drusilla about the noise level.

The teacher sat at her desk, looking at the girls in turn.

Connie Softbroom smiled a sickly sweet as her gaze rested on Mildred Hubble. She had so much to thank the girl for.

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**I am determined to get back into the writing mindset and to finish this story before I go back to university…**

**Chapter 5**

Connelia Softbroom brushed a strand of glossy black hair behind her ear and stared at herself, clearly contented with what she saw in the mirror.

A beautifully sleek ebony cat had pushed open the doorway and prowled into the guestroom of the academy. The cat stood quite still and stared at the woman, heckles raised, as if trying to confront her about something.

"Oh Morgana, do give over!" Connie chuckled. "You had better get used to me cat. I am here to stay. Constance isn't coming back."

The cat let out a small hiss in response.

"Quiet cat!. There is only room on this earth for one of each of us… Constance has had her time." Connelia's voice had changed from its usual sing-song to one which was distinctly lower and almost angry. She flicked her finger at the cat who was still protesting noisily. The cat was silenced instantly. Connelia returned to the mirror, a smile gently gracing her dark lips.

Xx

Amelia re-read the letter she had received in front of her for the sixth time.

"I don't understand…" She muttered still in a state of supreme shock.

Imogen grabbed the offending piece of paper from the headmistress's grasp and began to read to carefully written words written in slanted handwriting.

_Amelia_

_After careful consideration I have decided to resign from my post as potions mistress. I regret to inform you that I will not be able to work any notice. Please respect my decision and leave me in peace._

Imogen sank into the nearest chair. She was in a state of shock. She had always believed that Constance Hardbroom would be potion's mistress for as long as time would let her. She seemed so set in her ways and despite her grumbles about the schools standards it was plain to see that Constance cared deeply for the academy and everyone in it. It just didn't make sense.

"Hello all!" Connie announced as she walked into the staffroom. "I can't believe it's my last day here already!" she said chirpily.

"Actually Connie, we might need to extend your stay a little longer." Amelia replied weakly.

"Oh I do hope everything's ok Miss Cackle?" Connie smirked. The smirk didn't get past Miss Drill, who was watching her intently.

"Actually Miss Softbroom, it is not. Miss Hardbroom has decided to resign." Amelia murmured, overcome with the emotion of being let down by her colleague...A person whom she'd always considered to be more than just a friend.. a daughter of sorts.

"Oh goodness, how awful for her to leave you in the lurch like this!" Connie exclaimed, feigning surprise almost convincingly.

"I'm sure Miss Softbroom that Constance will have a very good reason! This academy meant the world to her!" Imogen spoke sharply and defensively.

"I hope so, Miss Drill." Connie spoke once again in her most girlish sing-song voice. "Don't worry Miss Cackle. I am happy to remain here."

"Thank you Connie…. I think I need to…- ….if you will excuse me ladies..." Amelia left the room, obviously needing some time to collect her thoughts.

Imogen watched as Connie helped herself to some coffee and sat on the rigid wooden chair – the chair that nobody except Constance would ever sit on.

The smirk on her face made it clear as day.. Imogen knew that Connelia Softbroom knew more than she was letting on.

Xx

**Sorry this chapter was short.. I felt the need to end it with that line! Anyways if you have the time please review and/or check out my other stories!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I had this chapter fully written about a week ago.. I was really happy with it but stupidly turned my laptop off without saving..- aghhhh! I'm hoping that I can re-write it to the same standard!**

Chapter Six

"I just don't understand what can be so important that they felt the need to wake us at this ungodly hour. On a Saturday! Our one lay-in cut short. This better be important or I will….-"

Enid Nightshade's grumblings were cut short when she saw the picture of despair that was her headmistress. The girls had been woken up early by Miss Drill on Saturday morning and been told that an assembly was to be called in an hours time. Assemblies on Saturdays were almost unheard of at Cackles. The tradition being that the girls laid in till at least 10am. Tradition held such a power over Cackles that even Miss Hardbroom usually let the girls sleep in.

Miss Drill hadn't told the girls what the assembly would be about, but Mildred knew. The bad feeling which was still presiding in the pit of her stomach combined with the fact that she was awoken gently by her PE teacher instead of being barked at into submission by the potions mistress told her all she needed to know: Miss Hardbroom hadn't returned.

Miss Cackle was stood on the stage waiting for the last remaining girls to fill up the seats of the school hall. Behind her the usual three chairs hosted the other teachers. Miss Crochet's face rivalled the solemness of the headmistress and Miss Drill looked a combination of sad and disbelieving. In the last chair sat Connelia Softbroom who fulfilled the expression 'as fresh as a daisy' perfectly and had a small smile on her face that seemed so out of place with the atmosphere in the room.

As the last few students found their place Miss Cackle began addressing the girls in a small voice.

"I am sorry that I have disrupted your Saturday girls, but I have received some news that I feel I must share with you. As you all are aware, Miss Hardbroom has been away visiting family this week. It gives me great sadness to tell you girls that she has decided not to return."

The hall was suddenly filled with the hushed whispers of the girls, most of them joyful. The girls that felt sadness didn't dare express it - it was not 'cool' to like the strict potions mistress. Miss Cackle continued over the noise.

"I'm sure Miss Hardbroom has her reasons and therefore I hope you will respect her choice. Thankfully Miss Softbroom has decided to extend her time here so there shouldn't be a huge amount of disruption to your studies." She nodded her head at Connie, whose smile deepened attractively. "Now before you leave I think we should do a rendition of the school song - in honour of a woman who put her life and soul into this academy and will be severely missed by all."

xx

As the girls filed out of the hall, the conversation revolved around one topic. The girls could scarcely believe that HB had quit. On the one hand they were relieved that the woman that made their life a nightmare was gone, but on the other… Cackles just wasn't right without Miss Hardbroom, that week had been testament to that.

"I still can't believe it!" Maud exclaimed to her friends. "I know she almost left over the Amanda Honeydew fiasco but I can't imagine why she'd want to leave now!"

"I know! I always just assumed she'd be here forever! I mean she really seemed to enjoy lording over all of us!" Enid nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish she would come back.. Cackles doesn't seem right... We might be terrified of her but atleast with HB with have a chance of passing our exams.. I haven't learnt anything this past week!" Maud confessed

"No I know what you mean Maud. It was fun while it lasted but all the fun seems to have gone from Cackles.. I haven't been enjoying our midnight feasts half as much. Without the fear of being caught.. its like we're not even breaking the rules! Where's the fun in that! Do you think HB will reconsider?" Enid replied

"That would mean her changing her mind... which only happens once in a blue moon. Millie.. you seem very quiet this morning?"

"Maud didn't you see?" Mildred muttered, her voice spattered with annoyance.

"See what?" the girls replied in unison.

" Miss Softbroom." Mildred said quietly "She knows why HB hasn't returned. She had this sick smile on her face all the way through the assembly. I know you think I'm losing the plot with this whole drawing thing, but I'm telling you - something dreadful has happened."

"Oh no not this again." Enid went to roll her eyes at Maud but was interrupted by Miss Drill who had been walking right behind the girls.

"Enid, Maud, Mildred - I think we need a chat. Follow me girls." The girl's exchanged blank looks at each other.. just what had Miss Drill heard?

The girls followed their gym mistress to her small office outside the sports hall and sat on the few remaining chairs that weren't occupied by a variety of sports gear. "We shouldn't be disturbed in here." She told them, closing the door tightly. Miss Drill surveyed the girls for a moment. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation girls - Mildred I need you to tell me everything you know."

xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooshh can't believe I'm on chapter 7 already! I apologise to those of you that like reading massively long stories with long chapters - I cannot seem to write them! But then again - The WW books are all pretty short…**

**Anyways Thank-you to everyone that has so far read and/or reviewed..You guys rock :) **

Chapter 7

"And then she just disappeared.. Miss Hardbroom turned the piece of paper over and there was nothing there. At first I thought I had imagined the whole thing, but the next day Miss Softbroom appeared. It was like she had walked of the page."

Miss Drill had sat listening to Mildred's story intently, seemingly absorbing every word.

"Do you believe me Miss? I know it sounds mad but honestly that's what happened."

"Yes I do Mildred." Miss Drill answered simply. Mildred's story was bizarre but the situation itself was bizarre and the story was the only plausible explanation on offer.

"But- Miss- pictures don't come to life.. not even in the witch world.." Enid raised her eyebrow and if trying to explain something very simple to a very small child.

"No Enid, I know Mildred's story is implausible, but everything in the witch world is implausible. A picture coming to life is just as unlikely as Miss Hardbroom leaving the school of her own accord. Her resignation letter could have easily have been forged, there was no signature. I have known ever since I met Miss Softbroom that something strange was going on. But if you girls really need proof that your friend is telling the truth I'm sure she can provide it for you?"

"w-what do you mean miss?" Mildred stammered.

"She means draw something else Millie, bring something else to life. That way we can know exactly what we're up against." Maud explained.

"But – but – what if something bad happens?" Mildred hadn't been able to bring herself to draw anything since her detention, too fearful of the consequences.

"Millie, this is important. We need to know what we're up against. We don't know what's happened to HB… but she would never quit! She could be in real trouble! Do it for her, Millie, do it for Miss Hardbroom." Maud urged her best friend.

Mildred bit her lip and accepted the paper that Miss Drill was now offering her. She searched around the room for inspiration. Her eyes rested on the basketball that was sat pride of place on the chair in the corner. It would have to do.

She sketched the ball quickly, trying to gain a true likeness. Within a couple of minutes the ball on the paper looked nearly identical to the one in the room. She drew her initials on the ball.

Everyone in the room had been watching her intently. Mildred gave everyone a shy smile and said "I think…, now we must wait." They all sat in complete silence watching the drawing on the page.

"Millie, this is stup-" Enid started after a few minutes, but stopped mid-sentence as to her great surprise the picture of the ball faded into obscurity.

"That's exactly what happened last time." Mildred explained, a knowing look in her eye. Everyone was staring at the now blank piece of paper gobsmacked. A familiar sound brought their senses back to life. The sound was the sound of Miss Drills fifth year PE lessons, in which none of the girls excelled. It was the sound of a ball being dropped against a hard floor.

The ball had appeared from no-where, from nothingness. It laid across the stone floor of the office looking identical to the one still lying on the chair, with one slight different. It had an 'MH' stitched onto its side. The other girls and the teacher's eyebrows were all stretched upon their foreheads. Mildred looked at them sheepishly.

"Im so so sorry Mil-" Enid apologised, still shocked at being proved wrong.

"Look!" Maud shouted, pointing at the original ball. The girls all followed her gaze, just in time to see the ball fade and then disappear completely.

"Oh my god." Mildred muttered, realising exactly what she had done to her form-tutor. This was bad, this was very bad.

"Well at least now we know exactly what Softbroom is." Miss Drill told the girls weakly. "We need to think of a plan."

The girls had no ideas. This was a type of magic they had never seen or heard about before. It was agreed that they would have to research into the matter. "but be careful girls, Softbroom probably won't go easily. Tell no one and make sure you don't get caught" Miss Drill advised.

"But I don't understand." Mildred whispered to her friends as they travelled along the corridor back to their rooms. "Miss Hardbroom didn't disappear straight away, it wasn't like what happened with the ball!"

"I'm assuming it affects living things a lot slower." Maud theorised. "Its like with spells. It's a lot easier to cast a spell on something which isn't alive like a basketball than it is to cast a spell upon one another. This magic obviously takes a lot longer with people."

"I hope that wherever Miss Hardbroom is, she's ok." Mildred said softly.

xx


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm pretty stressed at the moment, and when I'm stressed, I write. This means that my diary has super long moaning entries and that I've updated my stories… Every cloud has a silver lining ;)**

Chapter 8

"This is pointless!" Enid Nightshade moaned, ramming another unhelpful spells book back onto its shelf in the library. "There is nothing about bringing pictures to life anywhere! I'm really starting to think that you are one in a million Mildred." She glared at her friend almost accusatory.

"Just keep looking Enid." Maud ordered, sensing the tension in the air. Enid was by far her most impatient friend.

"I am Maud! There's nothing anywhere. Even in 'Abnormal Magical Powers and the Witches that possess them' - nothing!"

"I need to go for a walk, clear my head a bit." Mildred muttered.

Enid glared but Maud replied sweetly "Of course Millie, it's been a long day for you. Take as long as you need. We will keep looking."

Xx

Connelia Softbroom was pacing in her room. Mildred knew. The girl knew too much. She saw it in her eyes during assembly. Connie had hoped that Mildred would have just accepted the likeness between her drawing and her new teacher. But the girl hadn't and now Connie's chance of properly replacing Miss Hardbroom was in danger.

She gaze drifted to the bedroom window which looked out onto the courtyard and Walker's gate. A tall girl with long dark hair was making her way out of the school. Mildred.

Connie knew what she had to do.

Xx

Mildred made her way through the glistening trees, hardly knowing what she was doing. She felt guilty and scared -guilty of what she had involuntarily done to HB and scared that she wouldn't be able to get her back.

She actually missed her, she acknowledged. The teacher on the surface was her most despised, but deep within Mildred knew that Miss Hardbroom was her favourite. The two had been through a lot in Mildred's five years at Cackles. They had definitely started off on the wrong foot but Mildred had worked hard and in her heart she knew that Miss Hardbroom's opinion of her had changed.

Her own opinion of her form-mistress had changed too. At first she had believed her to be a heartless cow, who loved to belittle her and punish her for simply being herself. But as she had grown older she had realised that the women only wanted what was best for her. In her own way she was trying to make Mildred into a better witch and Mildred knew this was because she cared about her.

"I wonder where she is, where do things go when they vanish?" Mildred muttered to herself, thinking aloud. "There must be a way to bring her back."

A noise brought her back to earth. Footsteps. Someone had followed her.

Xx

"Well hello Mildred." Miss Softbroom appeared in the clearing. Her eyes sparkling and her smile ever-present. She flicked her pinkie finger at Mildred whose legs had become rooted to the spot. Another flick and her hands where tied securely behind her back, preventing her from magicing herself free.

"M-M-miss Softbroom!" Mildred stammered.

"Yes Mildred. I am sorry that I have had to take such measures-" She nodded her head towards Mildred "- but I am afraid that I can't be taking any chances."

"What have you done with her!?" Mildred shouted at the woman.

"Don't worry Constance is fine. She has gone to the land of possibilities. You see there are many different versions of each of us, all different of who we are and who we are to become. When you tried to draw Constance Hardbroom during your detention that night, you changed her. You drew a different version of her, you drew me. Luckily for me Mildred you possess some strange power that brings your pictures to life. Thus I was set free."

"I couldn't believe my luck. Usually all us possible versions are never set free. People rarely change enough you see - it's like a old expression - 'leopards don't change their spots'. Unfortunately that meant that poor Constance had to take my place - you see, there is only enough room for one of each of us. That's just the way the world works I'm afraid."

"You don't belong here! Miss Hardbroom does!" Mildred spat at the clone or 'version' as she called herself.

"My my my Mildred. I must admit I'm very surprised at you! I know how Constance treated you. How horrible she is to you, always shouting at you! I'm surprised you want her back at all! Wouldn't you rather have a teacher that is nice to you? One that won't punish you for simply being you?" Connelia asked the girl sweetly.

"You could never replace her!" Mildred answered with more conviction than she felt. The prospect of not being afraid of her teacher hung in her mind.

"Is that so? Very well Mildred, you leave me with no choice but to leave you here." Connelia Softbroom looked at the pupil sadly before vanishing.

Xx


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my most reviewed story by far! - Thank you guys J. **

Chapter 9 

Night was drawing in on CacklesAcademy. The harsh northern wind had caused the temperature to drop severely.

Amelia Cackle was warming herself against the fire in the staffroom, a boiling mug of Yorkshire Tea steaming in her hand. Her normally cheerful face was abnormally sullen as she contemplated the recent departure of her deputy.

Constance Hardbroom had always been an anomaly, a closed book of sorts. However Amelia praised herself on being one of the few people that knew the real Constance and she loved her dearly. The woman was like her right hand, a necessity in her life, someone who she had always expected to be there and a person who she could hardly function without.

The girls needed her too. The majority didn't realise it and probably wouldn't realise it until they were much older but one day they would look back on their achievements and realise that Miss Hardbroom had played a part in sculpting them into more disciplined, smart, intelligent and hard-working individuals.

Amelia looked into the flickering flames of the fire, hoping that wherever Constance was.. she was happy.

Xx

Mildred's teeth chattered and she shivered both through coldness and fear. She hated the dark. She wished someone would find her. "Why did I have to go so far into the woods?" she thought angrily to herself, it would take hours for her to be found and she'd probably be dead by then.

Xx

Maud and Enid had taken a break in their research in order to get some supper.

"Mildred's been gone an awful long time." Enid raised her eyebrows quizzically at Maud.

"I was just thinking the same thing. It's dark, Mildred wouldn't stay out in the dark alone… you know how scared she gets." Maud bit her lip.

"psssttt did you girls find anything?" Miss Drill whispered to the girls.

"Nothing, Miss Drill. We were just saying, we're worried about Millie. She went for a walk and hasn't returned, it's not like her to stay out after dark."

"hmmm, that is very odd." Imogen muttered, frowning.

"We were just saying that we should look for her, she could be in trouble."

"No, girls you will freeze to death. I will try and find her. I need you to find Miss Softbroom and distract her. I'm guessing that she had a hand in this. It's important she doesn't realise that I am looking for Mildred. Can you do that for me?" Imogen looked at the girls in turn.

"Distractions my middle name Miss Drill." Enid replied confidently.

Xx

Ethel Hallow had been sat in her room revising. She revised most nights, not because she enjoyed it, but simply because she was competitive and dreaded the thought of a classmate overtaking her academically. An urgent knock on her door startled her. She answered it to find Enid Nightshade and Maud Moonshine.

"What do you want?" she glared at her guests. "Some people are trying to work."

"Cut it out Ethel, this is important! I know you want HB back too… we need your help!"

xx

Connie Softbroom was in her room reading another one of her magazines, 'Bewitch' - a magazine dedicated solely to Witch fashion and beauty. She felt very smug, now Mildred had been dealt with she was here to stay. She had given Mildred the choice; it really wasn't her fault that Mildred had chosen wrong.

Xx

"Did you do it?" Enid asked.

"Yes, it was easy-peasy. She won't be able to leave her room until I say so." Ethel replied proudly. She had been dying to use the 'door-lock' spell ever since she had learnt it.

"Thank you Ethel, you've been a real sport!" Maud smiled.

"Well I accept no blame for this, I'll say it was all you two. Oh and don't go telling anyone I did you a favour! I'll deny it if you do!" Ethel said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Ethel." Enid accepted.

Xx

Imogen sped through the woods, calling out her pupils name and looking for any signs of life. It was very cold, abnormally so for the time of year. Her breath was coming out as steam as it condensed within seconds.

Just when she was about the give up hope her bike light fell upon a tall girl rooted by a tree.

"m-m-m-miss d-d-dr-drill?" Mildred gasped through her chattering teeth.

"Mildred! Oh thank heavens!" Imogen chucked her bike on the floor and went to untie the tight knots around Mildred's hands. "Do you think you can magic yourself free?" Imogen asked, concerned that she was useless in helping her escape.

Mildred closed her eyes and waved her finger at her feet. Thankfully, the spell worked.

"I I I thought I was going to d-d-die." She said smiling gratefully at her teacher.

"Softbroom?" Imogen questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes - s s she g got scared b b because I can b-bring her back." Mildred explained. Imogen knew that the 'her' was Constance.

"Come on Mildred, we need to get back to the castle and sort this out once and for all!"

Mildred slowly placed herself onto the back of her teacher's bike and the two of them sped off through the woods back to the castle.

Xx

Connie Softbroom was in a pit of fury. She had heard footsteps outside her room and had tried to investigate. She had tried everything, but nothing would make the door budge. She was a prisoner.

Xx

**Eeeeee! Getting close to the end now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for sticking with this story till the end! I really struggled writing this one! But y'all made it worth it! **

Chapter 10

Mildred was barely awake as the lights from the castle came into focus. The only thing that was keeping her from drifting off completely was the desire to end the mess she had accidentally caused.

She was aware of being almost carried through the castle door, up the stairs and into an unfamiliar room with a roaring fire that she knew must belong to her PE teacher.

"Warm yourself up, Mildred. I'll be back in a moment."

Mildred sat herself by the fire and gradually began to get the feeling back into her hands and feet. Her teacher returned with her two best friends in tow.

"Mildred!" They exclaimed before pouncing on her.

"Gosh you're freezing!" Enid exclaimed.

"Softbroom is one nasty piece of work.. I thought she was supposed to be nice!" Maud exclaimed

"I think she is just the opposite of HB... she's evil, which means that despite appearances Miss Hardbroom is actually good." Mildred explained her ideas.

"Who would have known!?" Enid snorted.

"Anyway Miss Softbroom is currently locked in her room, thanks to Ethel's spell.. a taste of her own medicine! She can't even vanish in there! " Maud said smugly. "Trust Ethel to be capable of such a spell."

"Excellent work girls, but we still need to bring Miss Hardbroom back!" Imogen reminded them. "Mildred, do you know how?"

"Yes" Mildred nodded. "I think I do." She went and collected a piece of the paper lying on the desk in the far corner of the room. "I need to draw her."

"But Millie.. you couldn't draw her last time! What makes you think you can now?" Enid asked the obvious.

"I don't know but I have to try." Mildred replied.

Mildred quickly sketched an outline, remembering the women's tall statuesque shape. She drew the long tight black dress that the woman always wore, her hair she drew in a tight black bun. She paused when it came to drawing her face, panicking slightly.

"Remember her Millie, exactly as she is! Don't change her." Maud warned.

Mildred thought back to the woman she knew.

"_Mildred Hubble!" A stern voice in her head startled her. "Detention Mildred, as Head Girl you should be well aware of the fact that there is no running in corridors! Your duty as Head Girl Mildred is to uphold the rules of this school not to flout them! I will see you at 6pm sharp."_

She remembered her dark eyes, not sparkling at all but glittering dangerously, her thin mouth, pursed into a disappointed frown.

She looked down at her finished drawing. It was her form-mistress all right. The picture glared up at her, almost as if x-raying her, before disappearing.

"I guess now we wait." Miss Drill broke the silence.

Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a bit of a Disney princess - and I think this has led to all my stories having happy endings.. I really enjoy writing the happy bits J **

Chapter 11

Light streamed in through the open curtains in Miss Drill's study. Tired and bored of waiting, the girls had all fallen asleep by the warm roaring fire. An assertive knock at the door awoke them one by one. Miss Drill, who was an early riser, abandoned her cup of black coffee in order to answer. A huge smile graced her face as she saw the knocker.

"Constance!"

"I believe, Miss Drill that there is some explaining to be done." Miss Hardbroom spoke sternly and strode into the room purposefully.

The girls all smiled at each other. It had worked!

"Miss Hardbroom!" Mildred had found herself hugging her teacher before she could stop herself, much to the amused faces of her friends.

"Mildred!" Miss Hardbroom warned, and the girl stepped away and looked at her teacher awkwardly and sheepishly.

"Sorry Miss. I'm just really glad that you're ok."

"I am fine Mildred, but thank you for your concern." Constance glared at her pupil. "Back to your rooms girls! Miss Drill, if I could have a private word."

Xx

"I want the full story Miss Drill. I have been trapped in a world of nothingness for the best part of a week and I would like to know exactly what happened." Constance ordered.

"I'm not sure you will even believe me Constance." Imogen smiled.

"Try me."

Xx

"So you see headmistress, I never really got to visit my mother. I was upstairs making my final preparations and that was the last thing I can remember." Constance explained to Amelia.

"Oh Constance how awful! I'm so happy to have you back though. Cackle's really isn't the same without you." Miss Cackle gushed, her face back to it's beaming smile.

"I will have to write to my mother and explain, although she will probably just think I'm making excuses."

"So Softbrooms definitely gone?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I got Ethel to release the door and she had disappeared. A shame I think, it would have been interesting to meet her." Constance mused.  
"Poor Mildred, I hope she will be ok. I never would have believed she possessed such power." Amelia spoke fondly.

"I have told her to stay in bed today, she has a slight head cold." Imogen replied.

"Poor Mildred indeed! She might have saved the day but she did cause this mess." Constance cut in sharply.

"Accidentally Miss Hardbroom!" Imogen argued. "Cut the girl some slack! She has been nothing but faithful to you!"

"hmm" Constance muttered in response.

Xx

Mildred sat up in her bed and wiped her running nose.

"Mildred." A stern voice appeared from nowhere. Within moments HB had appeared sitting on the end of her bed.

"Miss!" Mildred smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Constance asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine Miss. It's just a slight cold."

"I don't appreciate being lied to Mildred." Miss Hardbroom replied sharply and knowingly.

"Ok, I feel a bit rotten." Mildred admitted. To her surprise her teacher waved her bony pinkie finger and the girl felt a rush of warmth as her symptoms melted away.

"Thanks Miss! But I thought magic couldn't-"

"I have gained nothing from making you well Mildred, therefore the magic wasn't for a selfish purpose." Miss Hardbroom explained. The student and teacher sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm glad your back." Mildred looked into her tutor's dark eyes.

"I am glad to be back Mildred, Miss Drill has explained the whole story to me. But I have to admit that I am surprised."  
"Surprised Miss?" Mildred looked confused.

"Yes." Constance looked into her pupils eyes searchingly, she didn't understand the girl at all and that really frustrated her. "Mildred, I am aware that our relationship has not always been the best. I have treated you more harshly than I have ever treated any other pupil. I am not saying that for the most part that you haven't deserved it, but I am very surprised that you would still want me as your teacher. From what I have learnt from Miss Drill, it seems that Miss Softbroom was very lenient."

"Yes she was definitely lenient." Mildred nodded.

"Then why did you not allow her to stay?" Miss Hardbroom arched her eyebrow.

"Because- because.. well… I think I need you Miss Hardbroom." Mildred looked down at her bedcovers, not daring to meet those dark eyes. "Yes Miss Softbroom was nice to us, but she wasn't you Miss. She didn't care for us. You might not think you show it, but you do. I see how much you care by your constant pushing for us to do better, be better. I see it in the disappointment you show when I get things wrong. I know I can't be the easiest pupil in the world, but you have never given up on me."

Constance sat for a moment, digesting her student's words. Mildred might have been on the slow front when it came to learning spells and potions, but she was incredibly mature for her age and she had a heart that was pure gold.

"I am very touched Mildred." She replied slowly, her voice absent of its usual business-like tone. "I always just assumed you hated me."

"I hate how even when I try I cannot seem to please you, I hate how you shout at me and pick on me, but I don't hate you Miss Hardbroom, not really. None of us do. We might say it at times but we don't really mean it."

"My job Mildred is to bring out the best in you. Have you ever thought that perhaps I 'pick' on you because I see great potential?" Constance asked the girl defensively.

Mildred bit her lip, worried that she had said too much, but secretly pleased that her teacher had said she had potential.

Miss Hardbroom let out a sigh at the worried face of her pupil. Mildred really was an exasperating girl.

"I appreciate your honesty Mildred. Now I am really interested to hear more about this drawing power."

"I'm not really sure how it works Miss." Mildred replied, pleased at the change of topic.

"hmmm, well I think it would be best if you stopped drawing for the moment. Oh there is no use looking at me like that Mildred!" Her tones turned harsh and annoyed at the pout on Mildred's face. "I think it is important that we figure out how exactly it works first. I think perhaps, we ought to extend your private lessons and include some drawing experiments. In controlled conditions of course." She glared at Mildred to enforce her words.

"Thank you Miss." Mildred beamed, happy that despite everything she would still be allowed to draw.

"I will see you at dinner Mildred." The teacher nodded curtly before vanishing.

Xx

"So class, I hope you have all been working extremely hard in my absence." Miss Hardbroom smirked at the scared faces of the fifth year girls, all except Ethel Hallow of course. "In order to find out exactly what you have learned, I thought I'd treat you all to a little quiz." The faces turned to ones of horror. "Anyone who does not gain at least 75% will be writing me a 2000 word essay on what exactly they have been doing the past week. Ethel, please hand out these papers and you may begin. In silence!" she glared at Enid who had turned to Maud and opened her mouth.

Mildred's eyes caught her own and Constance smirked knowing exactly what Mildred was thinking. She knew she was wishing that Miss Softbroom still existed.

Xx

**Can't believe how long it has taken me to write this! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. If you haven't yet reviewed please do. I cannot tell you the amount of times I nearly gave up on this one but was spurred on by someone taking the time to review.**

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out some of my others. I still check for new reviews on my old stories regularly J They really make my day! **

**So I'm going to focus on Aurelia next, and then probably just do one-shots as my writing time is going to get more and more limited.**

**Cheers m'dears! **

**xx**


End file.
